GRID Files
by Kaiju Alpha
Summary: 2954, a thousand years after the initial attack made by Godzilla on Tokyo's mainland. Though the monsters called Kaiju lay dormant, the Gigafauna Reaction and Interception Division (or GRID) stands ready in case the war between men and monsters begins again. These files shed more light on a world of gods and monsters.
1. The Hidden Earth

The Hollow Earth theory is a rather popular topic ever since it was proposed by Edmond Halley in the 17th century and popularized by authors like Edgar Rice Burroughs, Jules Verne, Giacomo Casanova, Ludvig Holberg, and even Edgar Allan Poe; the theory that, deep beneath the feet we walk upon, there is a subterranean world where creatures and civilizations live and thrive miles below the surface under our feet. Of course, such thoughts were regarded as flights of fancy and thought to be put to rest by Pierre Bougouer and Charles Hutton in the 1740's and 1770's respectively. However, following the rise of the Kaiju starting with Godzilla in 1954, perhaps Edmond Halley's theories held water after all.

It could explain how Godzilla and the other non-flying Kaiju were able to disappear off the radar only to reappear without triggering early warning systems. They could have been using Hollow Earth tunnels akin to wormholes. With the Kaiju currently in hibernation ever since their last appearance in 2945, a GRID scientific unit headed by Dr. Asuka Serizawa, the last living relative of the late Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, discovered Halley's theory was correct as several tunnel networks were discovered near the bottom of the Marianas Trench. However, drone footage has also revealed something connected to the Hollow Earth theory; hieroglyphics depicting humans seemingly worshiping the Kaiju as gods. Not just worshiping, but living along side them, even fighting along side them. Godzilla himself even seems to stand along side the ancient humans. In a time when humans waged war with the Kaiju ever since the King of the Monsters first revealed himself on Odo Island before ravaging Tokyo in early November, it is shocking and uncomprehending to believe humans and Kaiju, let alone Godzilla, lived side-by-side. Now the real questions rise up: What broke that coexistence and is it possible to mend that harmony again?

As the fear of the Kaiju coming out of their dormancy as well as more and more Kaiju being discovered in hibernation all over the world and the threat of a war between men and monsters being all but inevitable, it is detrimental the generations of today find the key to restore harmony before it's too late... and time is quickly running out.

\- Glenn Martin


	2. The Nightmare Beneath Jukai

(**Warning, this gets pretty dark**)

**December 20th, 2864  
**  
A discovery has been made deep beneath Aokigahara. It is a strange new Kaiju trapped in what appears to be diamond or some unexplained crystalline substance. This new Kaiju resembles a three-headed dragon with golden scales, bipedal, and twin tails. Even when trapped in ice, measurements have revealed the Kaiju to be approximately 190 meters in height while its wingspan is still yet to receive definitive results. However, even without width measurements, the Kaiju towers over Godzilla, nearly matching in size with the destroyed Biollante. Dr. Chuck Wilson has decided to label the Kaiju "Monster Zero" due to how little we know about it.

**December 19th, 2865**

An attack was made by a creature somewhat resembling Monster Zero somewhere in Tibet before it was destroyed by a joint attack by Godzilla and Mothra. Could it be some sort of subspecies. Also, Dr. Wilson has discovered something regarding Monster Zero, a scroll dating back to the Muromachi period which labeled the monster as "San'nin no Shi San No Uta", the Death Song of Three Storms. According to legend, San'nin no Shi San No Uta was a tyrannical dragon who could summon storms which swallowed the skies and the sun before finally being sealed away.

**December 14, 2891 **

Dr. Wilson has been acting up recently. I don't know if he has been working break-less shifts but he seems obsessed with something. He keeps ranting about seeing visions of cities in ruin, dragons, fire, a raging storm with Monster Zero in the center of it all, and a word:

_Ghidorah. _

I have tried asking Chuck to take a break from this work as it is clearly affecting him negatively but he keeps refusing, telling me that he has (in his own words) "seen evil in its purest form".

**December 12th, 2898**

Chuck's condition has gotten worse in the past seven years. He barely eats and sleeps. He has now gotten to the point of writing the word "Ghidorah" on his walls over and over again, stating repeatedly about how "he must not escape". Is this connected to San'nin no Shi San No Uta?

**December 15th, 2901 **

Two years after his breakdown, Chuck's condition has stabilized to the point I can now approach him on what he meant all those nine years ago. He tells me that Ghidorah is the name of the Kaiju sealed away in the crystal. He tells me that he connected with the Kaiju after touching the substance encasing it (or rather "him") and thus claims that Ghidorah has been tormenting him in his dreams, constantly showing him the end of the world almost out of the pleasure of watching him squirm. He also mentions the hydra that destroyed Tibet before being killed by Godzilla and Mothra was called "DesGhidorah" (short for Descendant Ghidorah due to being descended from Ghidorah). When I try asking him more, Chuck shuts himself off and refuses to speak.

**December 4th, 2904**

Tragedy struck last night. After a relapse into his crazed state, Dr. Chuck Wilson has committed suicide in his quarters. One of our colleagues, Dr. Emi Kano, found Chuck dangling from a rope as well as a letter reading, "I refuse to live in a world ruled by a devil". Funeral arrangements have been prepared and I have offered my condolences to my friend and colleagues' surviving family members including his widow and their son and daughter. However, the time for mourning will have to wait as it appears the skeletal Kaiju that first appeared and fought Godzilla in Bangkok has finally been defeated after a five day reign of terror in the Sea of Japan. According to reports, the Kaiju, dubbed "Monster X" transformed into a three-headed, twin-tailed dragon similar in appearance to Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. I have to see if there is a connection, and I fear it means making direct contact with Ghidorah's crystalline prison. It may cost me my sanity like it did Chuck, but I must know, at least in the memory of my friend.

**November 9th, 2918**

Eighteen years. It has been eighteen years since I made contact with wretched beast. Eighteen years since I let that blasted dragon enter my mind. I still hear him. I still hear him mocking me. Torturing me with visions of destruction with him ruling as king. I still hear the screams of people dying. They are louder at night. And his roar. His, wretched, WRETCHED roar. Like endlessly mocking laughter. It's... it's driving me mad! No, HE'S driving me mad! He's driving me to insanity! I tell Emi about the screams but she thinks me as a mad man! She is the only one I trust but she doesn't believe me! Can she not hear it!? CAN SHE NOT HEAR THE SCREAMS!? I have never been a religious man, but I have seen Hell. I have seen the Devil and he has three heads and scales of gold and his name is Ghidorah. He must never escape. He must never break free. If he does, it will be the end of us all!

**May 31st, 2919**

I cannot go on like this. It has been a year and I am still tormented by the visions of the world's end. I don't know if they are visions of the past or the future. All I know is, should that abomination ever escape, Earth and those living on it are doomed. And should that day ever come, humanity will be forced to bow before a tyrant clad in gold and surrounded by storms. In the words of my dear, dear, departed friend Chuck Wilson, I refuse to live in a world ruled by a devil. And so, with this bullet, I claim my freedom from these wretched visions and pray from whatever afterlife there may be that there exists something, ANYTHING that stands a chance against Ghidorah.

\- Dr. Ivan Grenchiko, October 2653-May 31st 2919.

Files recovered by Dr. Emi Kano

Additional file from Dr. Kano**:  
**  
**May 31st, 2919**

Prior to the death of my colleague, Dr. Charles "Chuck" Wilson, I had examined the second piece depicting the legend of the San'nin no Shi San No Uta (or Ghidorah as per the words of my colleagues). Apparently, "Ghidorah" was overthrown in the past on Odo Island. The scroll depicts the image of "Ghidorah" being driven back by what appears to be Godzilla.


	3. The Failure of Shori Tower

It should never have been built. Had Shori Tower not been constructed, Old Tokyo would still be standing. What had been constructed as a monument of victory and hope became an instrument of Old Tokyo's downfall. In 2904, after the five-day reign of terror of the Kaiju known as Monster X was brought to an end by Godzilla, the King of the Monsters fell into a comatose state. However, despite all warnings, the Prime Minister at the time, Seiji Okochi, arrogantly declared Godzilla to be dead and had ordered his lifeless form to be brought to the center of Tokyo and ordered the construction of a tower that dwarfed the Tokyo Sky Tree in terms of sheer size meant to both contain Godzilla's body in a cryogenic state as well as serve as a monument to the world to show that the King of the Monsters and most feared of all Kaiju had finally succumbed to death. They called it the Shori Tower (Shori meaning "victory"). This would be the first fatal mistake.

On November 3rd, 2905, the 951st anniversary of Godzilla's initial attack on Tokyo back in '54, GRID scientists discovered signs of developing activity from the frozen Kaiju but their warnings were ignored by Okochi and his cabinet. This was the second as well as final fatal mistake. For, during the annual speech made to commemorate the first human-Kaiju confrontation, Godzilla began to stir deep within the tower. Seemingly enraged, Godzilla burst from his confines with a blast of his Atomic Breath and sent the Shori Tower toppling onto the buildings beneath it. Now freed, Godzilla proceeded to lay waste to Tokyo much as he did in 1954, only this time, the destruction was on a much grander scale than it was before.

Eyewitness accounts detail the horrific events that unfurled.

_"It was as though it was Fate playing a cruel joke on us. We thought we received a victory one year ago only to have it pulled out of our hands the next."_

_-Anonymous female_

_"I was there to watch the Shori fall to the ground. It was like watching the world's largest tree getting chopped down. But, you know what's funny [laughs humorlessly]? That wasn't even the _worst_part that happened!"_

_\- Toshiro Himura_

_"WHAT WAS PRIME MINISTER OKOCHI THINKING!? If he had listened to the scientists who warned him time and time again, we wouldn't have been in this mess! Because of him, we have no home, thousands of people are dead, and Tokyo is in far greater ruin than it was the first time that monster stepped foot back in '54!"_

_-Kanna Tsumaki_

_"This is all Okochi's fault. If he survived, he should be hanged for this. He let this happen. He allowed this to happen. These people are dead because of him. Godzilla may have destroyed our livelihood, but Okochi let this happen."_

_\- Anonymous_

_"It felt like the world was coming to an end. I have seen footage of Godzilla attacking cities before. Hell, I was there when that big gray gecko paid Vancouver a visit back in 2899, but this was different. It was almost as if Godzilla was... well, angrier than usual. And that's putting it mildly."_

_\- Jackson Kane_

Days after the event, Tokyo had been 95 percent destroyed with survivors having been evacuated. At least more than thirty thousand lives were lost while millions more were wounded, dying, or missing with the death toll rising every hour. During a search for survivors, the remains of Prime Minister Okochi's helicopter had been found, as well as the ashy remains of the Prime Minister and his cabinet, one of the many casualties of the Fall of Tokyo.

\- James Dougherty


	4. Project: Hedorah: A Post-Mortem Report

**August 14, 2875**

Today marks the 900th anniversary of one of mankind's biggest blunders in the early days of our war with the Kaiju. Before G.R.I.D. was formed, countries all over the world were attempting different strategies to combat the Kaiju, more specifically Godzilla. All of these strategies proved to be rather unsuccessful and resulted in more damage to cities more than the Kaiju. One such failed attempt comes from 1975 called Project: Hedorah.

The project, developed by the Chinese government, was an attempt to use a colony of tadpole-like microbes found deep with a mine in Hebei in 1957, one year after Rodans I and II appeared. The microbes fed upon pollutants in the air and water while also releasing toxic gas and sludge as by-products. The Chinese government approved the process of converting the microbes into a bio-weapon to be used against Godzilla or any other Kaiju. However, before the microbes, codenamed Hedorah (named after the Japanese word for sludge), could be fully converted, Godzilla had been spotted off the coast of Hong Kong. Out of panic, the Chinese government hastily deployed Hedorah into action, the microbes having taken on a large, gelatinous, humanoid shape with glowing red eyes. However, moments after deployment, Hedorah proceeded to go on a rampage, absorbing any pollutants it came across in the Beijing area while dispersing clouds of vaporous gas and acidic sludge from its body before it took on a saucer-shaped flying form, contaminating the area in the process.

Hedorah then landed in Tianjin and proceeded to lay waste to the area before finally coming face-to-face with Godzilla who had come ashore unopposed due to the Chinese government being pre-occupied with Hedorah's rampage. Both Kaiju proceeded to fight in the streets of Tianjin. Due to its acidic, liquid-like "skin", Hedorah was able to keep Godzilla from using physical attacks at bay forcing the King of the Monsters to use his Atomic Breath throughout the course of the fight. However, even Godzilla's signature weapon was not enough to damage the Smog Monster. To make matters worse, Hedorah proceeded to utilize an energy beam from its eyes in the fight.

The battle at first seemed very one-sided until Hedorah's weakness was revealed: high-voltage electricity. When the Smog Monster was exposed to electrical power lines, the creature's "skin" started to harden and take on the consistency and appearance of sun-dried mud and could be easily shattered. Godzilla, seemingly taking advantage of this weakness, pushed Hedorah into a power generator which proceeded to reduce Hedorah into a dirt-like state and leave him at Godzilla's mercy or lack-there-of. The King of the Monsters then turned the tide on his originally invincible adversary by tearing into the dried up microbial Kaiju and burning what was left with his Atomic Breath. Thus ending Hedorah's short but horrifying reign of terror.

The moment Godzilla returned to sea, approximately nine to eleven thousand people in both Beijing and Tianjin were confirmed dead, either from getting in the crossfire of Godzilla and Hedorah's battle or exposure to the Smog Monster's poisonous expulsions. Either way, Project: Hedorah proved to be something of a double-edged sword; on the one hand, it was a disastrous failure that might have succeeded if the Chinese government had not panicked at the sign of Godzilla before he even broke the surface. On the other, it led to the creation of GRID and served as a learning experience of why it is ill-advised to attempt weaponizing Kaiju.

\- Toru Yano


	5. Kaiju Hierarchy

Throughout the Human-Kaiju War from 1954-2945 it was believed the Kaiju share something of a hierarchy among each other; more specifically Godzilla maintaining the role akin to an alpha wolf. Any Kaiju that he came across in the past were either destroyed or subjugated, resulting in the common moniker of Godzilla as "King of the Monsters". During the time of the war, only two Kaiju showed any true loyalty to Godzilla; Anguirus and Rodan III (or Rodan Prime).

The cause of this loyalty stems from two different reasons for each respective Kaiju. For Anguirus, it came after Godzilla nearly killed him back in 1955 after an intense battle in Osaka which resulted in the destruction of at least a quarter of the city. Following the Battle of Osaka, Anguirus, wounded but still conscious, bowed to Godzilla before following him back into the sea.

Rodan Prime however is a far different story. It was discovered that Godzilla and Rodan III's ancestors seemed to share a symbiotic relationship akin to crocodiles and plover birds. This was found out in 1965 when Operation: Collision Course (a plan meant to lure Godzilla and Rodan Prime into a fight in hopes they would kill each other) resulted in an opposite effect of what they intended. Instead of the two Kaiju fighting each other, Rodan Prime bowed to Godzilla without any conflict resulting in the operation being a complete and utter failure.

However, not all the Kaiju bow to Godzilla. Examples of this stem from the likes of "mystical" Kaiju such as Mothra (possibly the only Kaiju Godzilla showed any respect for), Battra, King Caesar, and Manda, artificially created Kaiju such as Orga, Biollante, Hedorah, or Destoroyah, and Kaiju from space like Dogora, Gigan, and SpaceGodzilla. How and why this so-called hierarchy works is unknown as is the extent of influence Godzilla has over certain Kaiju.

Finally, there are certain heads in Gigazoology who claim Godzilla was something of a beacon towards the Kaiju as the other Kaiju started appearing over the course of the years since 1954 and fear that, the moment Godzilla awakens from his slumber, the Kaiju will follow him. And, to make matters worse, new Kaiju that have been discovered in dormancy all over the world following the end of the war in 2945 could answer and submit to the King of the Monsters as well leading to a new and far more devastating conflict. While it might not hold much water, the theory is still relatively plausible. How much is still up for debate.

\- Jiro Shinoda


	6. Kaiju Outposts

With the Kaiju still currently in hibernation-like states and new Kaiju being discovered everyday in dormancy, outposts have been installed to maintain tabs over the sleeping beasts that, should they ever wake up, a beacon will be sent to G.R.I.D. HQ which, in turn, will be immediately made as public emergencies. The outposts (numbered for the years each Kaiju appeared/discovered), including the more recent ones, are as follows:

Outpost 1954: Marianas Trench: Godzilla

Outpost 1955: Beluhka Mountain, Siberia: Anguirus

Outpost 1956: Mauna Kea, Hawaii: Rodan Prime

Outpost 1958: Hokkaido: Varan

Outpost 1961: Infant Island: Mothra

Outpost 1962: Narsaq, Greenland: Maguma

Outpost 1963: Pacific Ocean: Manda

Outpost 1965: Kazan, Russia: Baragon

Outpost 1966-A: Huanren Reservoir, China: Gaira

Outpost 1966-B: Brisbane, Australia: Sanda

Outpost 1966-C: Letchi Island: Ebirah

Outpost 1967-A: Cradle of Humankind, Africa: Gorosaurus

Outpost 1967-B: Saigon, Vietnam: Kamacuras

Outpost 1967-C: Solgell Island: Kumonga

Outpost 1970: Sergio Island: Gezora, Ganimes, and Kamoebas

Outpost 1972: Antarctica: Gigan

Outpost 1973: Ghana, Africa: Megalon

Outpost 1974: Okinawa: King Caesar

Outpost 1975: Ogasawara Islands: Titanosaurus

Outpost 1992: Adona Island: Battra

Outpost 1994: Bombay, India: SpaceGodzilla

Outpost 1995: California Coast: Destoroyah

Outpost 1998: New York Coastline: Zilla

Outpost 2000: San Paublo, Brazil: Megaguirus

Outpost 2864: Aokigahara: Monster Zero (AKA "Ghidorah")

*Outpost 2945: Doi Nang Non, Thailand: Garuda

*Outpost 2946: Hokkaido, Japan: Okami-Ojo

*Outpost 2947: Nome, Alaska: Ursa Imperiex

*Outpost 2948: Sendai, Japan: Hikaritora

*Outpost 2949-A: New Dehli, India: Ganesha

*Outpost 2949-B: Hurghada, Egypt: Serqet

*Outpost 2949-C: Vancouver, Canada: Wendigo

*Outpost 2950: Loch Ness, Scotland: Guivre (AKA "Nessie")

*Outpost 2951: Mexico City: Quetzalcoatl

*Outpost 2952: Athens, Greece: Athena

*(Newly discovered Kaiju)

These outposts are imperative to ensure humanity is not caught off guard by the Kaiju as they were in 1954 when Godzilla first appeared on the shores of Odo Island in November 1st and when he destroyed two days later. However, more attention must be given to Godzilla who, according to certain Gigazoologists, theorize could be something of a beacon that, once he wakes up, the other Kaiju (including the recently discovered ones) will follow and, should that happen, a war just as bad or worse than the one from 1954 to 2945 will begin. The real question, however, is whether or not humanity is truly ready to deal with the Kaiju.

\- Ichiro Kaneda


End file.
